The present invention relates to a securing device and an electronic appliance assembly, and more particularly to a securing device mounted between an electronic device and a frame, thereby allowing the electronic device to be installed into and removed from the frame easily and quickly, and an electronic appliance assembly applying the same.
Over the past decade, a power supply was so securely fixed to a frame of the computer system that the power supply couldn""t be replaced from the frame easily when the power supply was out of order. Now, for continuously supplying power to a general server system, it employs several power supply modules to supply required power thereto. When one of the power supply modules is out of order or needs to be replaced, the power supply module can be removed from the frame and another power supply module may support required power to the server system for maintaining the operation of the server system. Howerver, it is relatively inconvenient for the user to replace the power supply module when one of the power supply modules is out of order or needs to be maintained because he must use some screws and tools to fix the power supply module to the frame.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing a general fixing way for installing an electronic device into a frame. The frame 11 of the electronic appliance assembly 1 can receive at least one electronic device 12 such as a general power supply or hot swappable power supply module. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 12 has two ear elements. 13 disposed on two opposite side surfaces thereof. When the electronic device 12 is installed into the frame 11, two screws 14 need to be mounted thorough respective tap hole 131 of the ear elements 13 and a corresponding tap hole 15 of the frame 11 to allow the electronic device 12 to be securely fixed to the frame 11. Therefore, it is relatively inconvenient to install the electronic devices 12 into the frame 11. This way obviously slows down the assembling or disassembling speed. Furthermore, the electronic devices 12 are unable to be assembled or disassembled without some screws and tools. It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic appliance assembly having a frame and at least one electronic device, each of which cooperates with a securing device to be detachably mounted in the frame. The electronic appliance assembly facilitates quick and convenient installation, removal and replacement of the electronic device without needing any screw or tool.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a securing device to be mounted between an electronic device and a frame, thereby allowing the electronic device to be installed into and removed from the frame easily and quickly.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electronic appliance assembly comprises a frame, an electronic device having a holding medium to be received in the frame, and a securing device mounted between the frame and the electronic device, causing the electronic device to be secured to the frame in a first instance and allowing the electronic device to be detached from the frame in a second instance. The securing device comprises a pressing portion for cooperating with the holding medium of the electronic device to allow the electronic device to be detached from the frame by an external force.
Preferably, the electronic device is a power supply module, and more preferably the electronic device is a hot swappable power supply module.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the securing device further comprises a plate having the pressing portion at one end thereof, and a first engaging element disposed on the plate for engaging with a second engaging element of the frame when the electronic device is installed into the frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the plate of the securing device is secured to a side surface of the electronic device at one end thereof opposite to the pressing portion by a screw.
Preferably, the pressing portion of the securing device is arranged adjacent to the holding medium of the electronic device when the securing device is secured to the electronic device.
Preferably, the second engaging element of the frame is a concavity disposed in an inner side surface thereof. Correspondingly, the first engaging element of the securing device is a tongue outwardly projected from the plate of the securing device for detachably engaging with the concavity of the frame.
Preferably, the holding medium is a U-shaped handle disposed on a surface of the electronic device.
Preferably, the securing device is a resilient securing device.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a securing device to be mounted between an electronic device and a frame, thereby allowing the electronic device to be detachably received in the frame. The securing device comprises a plate adapted to be mounted on a side surface of the electronic device, a first engaging element disposed on the plate for engaging with a second engaging element of the frame, and a pressing portion disposed at one end of the plate for allowing the electronic device to be detached from the frame by an external force.